A Torturing Self
by Nauthiz13
Summary: Can Draco solve his relationship with Hermione as well as murders... AT HOGWARTS!? R/R! Citicism wanted, NO flamers though! (PG13- later violence and cursing).
1. Arguments and Warnings

A Torturing Self  
  
Chapter 1: Arguments and Warnings  
  
By Nauthiz13  
  
Disclaimer: I own none of the characters or anything else that appears in the Harry Potter books. That belongs to JK Rowling. Characters and things you don't recognize, as well as the plot, are mine.  
  
Can Draco solve his relationship with Hermione as well as murders… AT HOGWARTS? R/R! Criticism wanted. NO flamers though! (PG13- later violence and cursing).  
  
  
  
"What did you say?" Draco Malfoy hissed angrily.  
  
"I said it's OVER!" Hermione Granger screeched and started walking towards the empty classroom's door.  
  
Draco, rage building, took out his wand just as Hermione reached the door, but dropped his wand hand. Killing her wasn't going to help with his problems. For one thing, the whole school knew Hermione and him were together and having some problems with their relationship. Draco knew that if Hermione were found dead all fingers would point to him.  
  
Draco stood there another minute before take a look at the time: 5:57.  
  
"I'd better get to my dormitory before McGonagall finds me again." Draco muttered.  
  
Draco was just about to open his common room entrance when the entrance opened and a girl came through. It was Candi Riddle, a fifth year with shoulder length gold blonde hair and green eyes.  
  
"Where were you?" Candi asked snobbishly.  
  
"None of your damn business!" Draco snapped, not wanting anyone to find out what just happened.  
  
"Talking to that mudblood, perhaps?" Candi snickered.  
  
"None of your damn business." Draco repeated.  
  
"You know Draco, I was surprised when the other Slytherins accepted the fact the you and that smart-assed mudblood were together." Candi said, shaking her hand.  
  
"You think that I care-"  
  
"Does that mudblood know you wanted to be a death eater before she came along?" Candi interrupted.  
  
"Why are you suddenly so interested in our relationship?" Draco snapped.  
  
Candi chuckled and went on her way.  
  
"Did she hear the conversation Hermione and I had?" Draco thought aloud to himself.  
  
"Hard for you, Malfoy?"  
  
Draco turned around. Standing there was Harry Potter, Draco's enemy.  
  
"You spying on me too?" Draco snapped. "Why is my life so fascinating all of a sudden?"  
  
"I wasn't spying on you. I just happened to be passing by-"  
  
"Passing by my ass!" Draco hissed. "Why else would you be wondering around at night."  
  
"I was only picking up something as a favor."  
  
"More like stealing." Draco's evil smile suddenly appearing.  
  
"Yes," Harry replied. "You could also call it that. Needed a potion ingredient." Harry held up a green jar full with a red substance.  
  
"Whatever." Draco muttered as he turned towards he's common room.  
  
"Beware, Malfoy." Harry said in a strangely twisted voice. "Nothing is as it seems."  
  
Draco turned around to snap at Harry, but he was gone. No trace of him except a torn piece of parchment on the ground where Harry was standing. Draco walked over and picked up the parchment, but before he had a chance to read it he heard footstep coming towards him. So, he quickly stuffed the parchment into his pocket and once again turned towards his common room to finally enter it. 


	2. Together or Not Together, That is the Qu...

A Torturing Self  
  
Chapter 2: Together or not Together, That is the Question  
  
By Nauthiz13  
  
Disclaimer: I own none of the characters or anything else that appears in the Harry Potter books. That belongs to JK Rowling. Characters and things you don't recognize, as well as the plot, are mine.  
  
Summery: Can Draco solve his relationship with Hermione as well as murders… AT HOGWARTS? R/R! Criticism wanted. NO flamers though! (PG13- later violence and cursing).  
  
~~~~~~  
  
The next morning Hermione wasn't there at breakfast. There were fewer people in the Great Hall since It was the start of winter break. Draco knew Hermione was going to be here since they both agreed to stay instead of go home for the holidays. Draco wouldn't have gone home even if Hermione was going to.  
  
Ever since Draco's father, Lucius Malfoy, found out about them being home was like living in hell. He's father was a death eater and normally his father would be happy he had a girlfriend, but since Hermione had Muggle parents he forbid it, but he couldn't do anything about it, but he still tried. Lucius had a strict talk with Draco saying he didn't want a "mudblood daughter-in-law and a mudblood-loving son." Since their family was known for being a wizarding family, Lucius would even kill to keep it that way. In Draco's earlier years, first through forth, he wanted to follow in his father's footsteps and become a Death Eater, but he and Hermione had gotten together last year, their fifth year, and now he wasn't so sure.  
  
Draco decided to go outside to think. He went back to he's dorm, got his heavy coat and went towards the entrance hall. It was empty, but as he reached the door a strange whisper filled his ear. He froze and listened.  
  
"You ..... nev.. win, I sh... ..fy ..u, pic. yo.. ...ies, a.d pi.k them quickly, ru. run r.. ... I ha.. a gun, ohh Dr..., D..co, DRACO!"  
  
Draco took out his wand and quickly turned, but the hall was still empty and the whispering ceased. Draco looked around a few more times, then lowered his wand.  
  
"Someone is trying to scare me." Draco thought. "I can feel their presence, but I can't see them. Scaring me, amusing me, no! Mocking me!"  
  
Draco turned and quickly went out the castle and down to the Forbidden Forest. There was about three inches of snow and it was still drifting down from a white sky. Draco shivered and put his hands into his pockets. Draco suddenly felt a little pain on one of his fingers. Draco quickly took his hand out of his pockets, but gave a sigh of relief. It was just a paper cut.  
  
"Paper cut?" Draco wondered. He dug his hand in his pocket once more and pulled out a torn piece of parchment. It was the parchment Harry left last night. Draco started to figure it was a school note, but he turned it over any way and read:  
  
Dear Draco,  
  
We need to talk. I asked Harry to take this note to you (don't ask). Meet me at the end of Hogsmeade next to the mountain at 1:30 tomorrow. Please come. I know you're probably mad at me, but I want to ask you something.  
  
With Love,  
  
Hermione  
  
Draco reread the note and looked at his watch: 1:20. He hurried to back the castle and to Hogsmeade. After a minute of quickly walking, he slowed to a walk.  
  
"Why did Hermione have to choose such a cold place to meet?" Draco thought angrily.  
  
After a few more minutes (Draco's watch read 1:35), he finally spotted Hermione waiting for him. She seemed a little anxious.  
  
"Come on." Hermione urged, then turned around and started walking up the mountain.  
  
"Where are we going?" Draco demanded, shivering.  
  
"Some place secret where we can talk... alone." Hermione replied over her shoulder.  
  
After a few more minutes Hermione finally squeezed between two rocks. Draco stopped right in front of where Hermione disappeared.  
  
"Hurry up!" Hermione snapped as her hand came out, grabbed Draco's arm and pulled him in. Inside was a small cave with a small dinning table and twelve chairs sitting around it.  
  
"What is this place used for?" Draco asked. "And how did you find it?"  
  
"Oh! Er..." Hermione said unevenly. "Let's just say Harry stumbled across it."  
  
"Potter?" Draco exclaimed angrily. "He knows about this place?"  
  
"Well, yeah..." Hermione said slowly.  
  
"When why the hell did you bring be here? Draco yelled.  
  
"So we can talk about last night." Hermione said more sternly as she lit a candle on the table.  
  
"I figured as much." Draco said, then thought to himself "Goodie goodies always want to set things right."  
  
They both sat down at one end of the table, facing each other. There was silence for a moment, broken by Hermione. "Ok, I'll start. Why do you want to break up with me?"  
  
"Me?" Draco said in a mocking tone. "I'm not the one suddenly announcing our break up because of a little fight."  
  
"Well, do you want to?" She questioned.  
  
"Yeah, I mean... Well..." Draco had to think about that.  
  
Hermione didn't seem too surprised by that answer.  
  
"Do you?" Draco asked.  
  
"That depends." Hermione said, staring at the ceiling of the cave. "Are you going to keep acting like a jerk?"  
  
"Look, just because we argued about my choice of professions doesn't make me a jerk!" Draco yelled.  
  
"Well your 'choice of professions' makes you worse than a jerk, it makes you a damn murderer!" Hermione hissed.  
  
"What if I want to be a murderer?" Draco exclaimed angrily, standing up.  
  
Hermione looked at him blankly.  
  
Draco could believe he said that.  
  
"Well, if you want to be a murderer, then go ahead, be one! But I promise you, Draco Malfoy, I will not be a part of your life if you do." With that she left.  
  
Draco just stood there. How was he going to choose if he wanted to become a death eater or not if every time he tried to decide he was hit in the face again by another problem. This time, it was what his true love wants and what he wants.  
  
"Damn, what can I do now?" He muttered as he walked out of the cave and down the mountain.  
  
~~~~~~  
  
(Hint: for the whispers… the dots (.) represent letters.) 


	3. The Letter

A Torturing Self  
  
Chapter 3: The Letter  
  
By Nauthiz13  
  
Disclaimer: I own none of the characters or anything else that appears in the Harry Potter books. That belongs to JK Rowling. Characters and things you don't recognize, as well as the plot, are mine.  
  
Summery: Can Draco solve his relationship with Hermione as well as murders… AT HOGWARTS? R/R! Criticism wanted. NO flamers though! (PG13- later violence and cursing).  
  
~~~~~~  
  
When Draco arrived back at Hogwarts he met one of his friends, Goyle, in the hall. "Draco, I've been looking all over for you." Goyle grunted. "I need help with my homework."  
  
Draco glared at him and as he walked by muttered something about being too stupid to do your own homework.  
  
He made it to Slytherin Common Room and entered. He took a seat in an unoccupied chair in a shadowed corner.  
  
Before he even got a chance to choose what to think about, his hawk- owl swooped in and dropped a letter on his lap. Draco opened it. It was from his father. It read  
  
'Dear Draco,  
  
I got a letter from a girl named Candi Riddle' ("Damn her!" Draco thought.) 'Saying that you and that mudblood may be breaking up. You'd better, because if you don't I won't hesitate to kill her and you! Damn you, Draco! You destroyed the family name. Malfoy used to be a respected surname of high expectations. You should be ashamed of yourself for-'  
  
Draco crumpled the letter with one hand in rage, not bothering to read the rest. He jumped out of his chair, the letter still clutched in his sweaty palm, and hurried out of the common room. Only two people glanced up at him as he stormed out. They were used to him being in a bad mood, and he always seemed to be in one. Draco hurried out of the castle and onto the grounds. It looked as though it were going to rain. Draco didn't know exactly why he assumed Candi was there. He headed towards a group of fifth year girls, one of which, was Candi.  
  
"I need to talk to you." Draco hissed as he pulled her away from the other girls, who snickered.  
  
"Yes?" Candi asked innocently.  
  
"Why did you write to my damn father?" Draco demanded.  
  
A wide smile appeared on Candi's face. "Well, I thought he deserved to know-"  
  
"It's none out your damn business what he deserves!" Draco exclaimed.  
  
"Why not?" Candi hissed. "I only did it for the sake of the Slytherin reputation-"  
  
"Reputation my ass! What does my father have to do with the 'Slytherin reputation'?"  
  
"I advised him and his wife in my letter to beat some sense into you, but I guess your skull is too thick for anything to go in." Candi snapped.  
  
"At least I have parents to beat sense into me." Draco said smugly and quietly.  
  
Candi's face went white and raised her hand to slap him, but Draco caught her wrist as her hand came an inch close to his face. Draco shoved her against a tree and moved in closer so his face was only inches away from Candi's.  
  
"You'd better keep your mouth shut." Draco whispered. "Or I'll make sure you can't stick your nose into other people's businesses, permanently!"  
  
Draco walked back up to the castle leaving Candi against the tree. Her friends circled around her, questioning.  
  
As Draco was walking to his common room, he bumped into Hermione. They both stood there and looked at each other.  
  
"Are we or aren't we?" Draco asked.  
  
"Are we or aren't we what?" Hermione asked confused.  
  
"Together."  
  
Hermione hesitated. "Do you want to still be a death eater?"  
  
"Right now... no." Draco muttered.  
  
"Well then, we can still be together..." Hermione said slowly.  
  
"Thanks." Draco said and her kissed Hermione on the cheek. He walked the rest of the way to his common room, went to his dorm, laid on his bed and almost instantly went to sleep. 


End file.
